


Christmas

by angel125



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel125/pseuds/angel125
Summary: A little mistletoe helps Bucky make a move.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First work, constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make s'mores.

Bucky started at Steve uncomprehending. “You’re going to do what?!?” 

“I’m going to ask Tony out,” Steve said with that sheepish boyish grin that used to get him whatever he wanted when he was five foot nothing and ninety pounds. 

Now, that look just made Bucky want to deck him. 

“What brought this on so suddenly?” Bucky asked incredulously. He honestly couldn’t care less, he was just trying to stall for time while he tried to come up with a plan. Stupid Hydra brain. 

“Well,” Steve was honest to god **blushing.** Bucky was gonna deck him  _ then  _ throw him out a window. “You told me to stop being so cold towards him-“ 

“I told you to stop being a  _ dick _ Rogers,” Bucky drew out the word. Taking immense satisfaction in the way Steve’s entire body seemed to scrunch up with distaste. Bucky also enjoyed how badly Steve wanted to berate him, but the team had only recently calmed down with yelling “LANGUAGE” if he so much as said ‘Damn’, so he just swallowed the lecture and gave Bucky a pout that looked like he sucked on a Lemon. 

Bucky didn't give two shits and would have probably told him so just to see how much it would take to break him if he wasn’t so goddamn curious about the lug head's motives. 

“Yeah…” he swallows again, “...well. I took your advice, and… well… things have gotten better between us lately. I mean we still have a lot of things we don’t agree on, but I think we’re in as good a place as any… and I just figured I’d give it a shot.” 

Bucky raised a hand to cut Steve’s hemming and hawing off. “So you guys come to a very tentative cease fire and you figure it’s a good time to take a run at ‘em?” Bucky couldn’t help the fact that he found Steve’s reasoning completely idiotic slip into his voice. Which of course put Steve’s defenses right up. 

“It’s not like that Bucky,” he blew out a breath and looked down. Bucky’s stomach dropped. Whatever was about to come out of Steve’s mouth was guaranteed to ruin Bucky’s day. “Look, I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t want to give you another reason to be mad at Tony.” Bucky didn’t know he could roll his eyes so hard until that moment. Honestly, Steve was a fucking moron. He made sure to wipe his exasperation from his face when Steve looked up though; no point letting the doofus in on his real thoughts regarding Tony now. 

“We were sort of...together….before.” Bucky felt everything in him go cold at that. He had no idea what his face looked like, but it had Steve tripping over himself to explain. He grabbed Bucky’s right hand, always the right, and looked up at him earnestly. “It wasn’t something I planned Buck, it just happen. And it wasn’t all that serious, usually just when things were rough between him and Pepper.” Bucky had no idea what to say to any of that, but Steve went rolling on ahead anyways. 

“So I figured now that they’re done for good and we reconnected it might be good to try for real this time.” Earnestness had given way to that bashful hopefulness and Bucky wanted to set something on fire. Preferably Steve. 

He tried to reason with himself. He hadn’t actually made his interest known to Steve, or anyone for that matter. And of course Tony was adorably clueless when it came to Bucky  **actually** flirting with him. Still. 

He wanted to be the one who got to see the genius in the morning. To hold and comfort him in the night. To make him laugh. Not that carefully cultivated and elegant laugh he handed out at events like a party favor (everything real about him kept hidden by a sharp suit and witty retort), the dorky bark he gave out when he couldn’t stop himself; half kid giggle half mad scientist cackle. He wanted to be the one who got to  **love** him. Part of Bucky wanted to throw himself down on the ground like a toddler having a tantrum.  _ This isn’t fair! Why did it have to be Tony!?  _

But another, slightly darker, part of Bucky was jostling to be heard. And this side had a Russian accent.  _ Nyet.  _ There was no way he was going to let Steve try to take away the one person in the world that made Bucky feel  _ light.  _

Tony was the best thing that had ever happen to him, and Bucky  **refused** to let Steve swoop in with his ‘Awe shucks’ eyes and  **fuck it all up.**

As if summoned from his thoughts (narcissistic bastard’s ears were probably burning), both Bucky and Steve heard Tony whining before they saw him. 

“Buuuuuucccckkkkyyyyy” the gorgeous little demon called, “Buckaroo save me”. Both he and Steve stood up from their couch near the windows in the common area as Tony finally made an appearance. He was in his pajamas, with a wild case of bed head and fading pillow creases that suggested he had probably just woken up. Steve lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree when he saw Tony, and Bucky felt himself slipping into a grouchy and pissed off mood. It was a testament to how upset he was at Steve’s revelation, since usually just a glimpse of ‘Early morning Tony’ was enough to make his frozen heart flutter. 

“What’s wrong Tony?” Steve asked in a cheerful voice; all at once stupidly attentive and helpful. Bastard. Bucky felt his lip twitch upwards when Tony just slow blinked at Steve for several moments before ignoring him completely in favor of pouting at Bucky.

The man was fully grown with a beard, he should not be capable of being considered “cute”. And no matter how devastatingly effective Tony’s pout was, Bucky whole world was ending so he was not in the mood to humor the hyperbolic genius’ crisis of the moment. 

He felt his mouth slide into a mulish set, crossing his arms across his chest in a desperate attempt to keep his messy emotions from spilling out on the living room floor. 

“What is it?” His answer was curt and meant to dissuade Tony from trying to involve him in his most recent stunt; but of course Tony blew past Bucky’s tone in favor of recruiting reinforcements. 

“Clint’s trying to kiss me.” 

Bucky knew that both he and Steve froze at that. Supersoldier reflexes his ass. 

“Wha-“ before Steve could finish his work question, they all heard the elevator ding, signaling someone arriving at their floor, accompanied by a soft buzzing sound. Tony’s eyes widened, and he started to hop around in panic as he searched the spartan room for a place to hide.

The buzzing got louder before a small flying projectile shot into the room, hovering near the ceiling. Ignoring Tony’s graduation from nervous hopping to full out panicked flailing, Bucky stared uncomprehendingly at what he rapidly realized was a small drone tied to a piece of mistletoe. 

“Oh smooches!!!” Clint’s voice called from the hall, before quickly turning the corner. He had on candy cane striped socks, felt reindeer antlers and a ridiculous sweater of two snowman 69ing. The mini drones’ remote control was in his hands, and a huge smile across his face. 

Tony honest to god  _ squeaked _ when Clint appeared and Bucky felt his self control snap. 

Everything seemed to happen at once, but in that slow way that made everything feel like you were swimming in molasses. Clint made the mistledrone move to hover above Tony’s head, Tony turned to bolt towards Steve and Bucky, Steve raised a hand to call Clint off, and Bucky  _ moved.  _ He was at Tony’s side in three long strides, then he was pulling the still sleep ruffled genius into his arms. Before Clint or Steve had a chance to react, Bucky dipped Tony over one arm before bringing his hand (the left,  _ always  _ the left) up to cup his cheek. 

“Just say no sweetheart” Bucky’s voice was rough with just how much he  _ wanted.  _ But this was still Tony’s choice, and Bucky would never take that away from him again. Tony stared up at Bucky, who was now on the receiving end of those sleepy slow blinks. Still he waited and he watched as Tony thought it over. Tony licked his lips nervously, and Bucky control stuttered for a second as his stomach swooped. But he  **needed** Tony to go into this with both feet, all his options considered and secure in his decision, because if given the chance Bucky was not ever going to let him go. 

Finally, Tony looked up at him, eyes completely focused and all traces of sleepy uncertainty gone. He starred at Bucky in wonder as he nodded his head slowly. Bucky felt every piece of his body tingle with a rush of electricity, and he had the random thought that Thor might make an appearance, as a face cracking smile stretched across his lips. “I’m old fashion sweetheart, I need to hear you say it.” Tony opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again to swallow before softly saying “ _ yes”.  _ Bucky was kissing him before the last syllable left his mouth. He swore he could taste that ‘ _ yes’ _ on his tongue as he dragged Tony flush against him. It tasted like  _ light _ . 

Bucky kissed Tony ravenously. Not gentle or soft like he’d initially imagined, not even hot. Just desperate need, he took and took and kept right on pushing and taking everything he could of Tony as their mouths slid together. And his sweet, beautiful, perfect genius just gave and gave and gave in return. Bucky felt the contact between them in his  _ toes.  _ Every part of him hyper aware of the contact between his body and Tony’s. 

Bucky slipped down to kiss and nibble on his genius’s edible neck, feeling and hearing Tony’s happy little moan as he did. That sent lust surging through him once more. He slid a thigh between Tony’s legs and used his grip around his waist to pull him down in a rough and quick grind that had both of them seeing stars. 

Clint coughed. Bucky growled. 

When he looked up from Tony’s neck, he took note of how dazed and aroused his sweetheart was. Tony seemed almost hypnotized by pleasure, and Bucky could already see the tell tale signs of a frown making themselves known as Tony prepared to argue for Bucky to return to his previous ministrations. Bucky dropped a soft kiss to his nose, which scrunched up adorably while distracting him for the moment. Bucky looked up at Clint in his ridiculous outfit, eyes about to pop out of his head in shock and smiled. It wasn’t a sweet smile, like the ones he found himself routinely giving Tony, or the ecstatic happy thing that had split his face only a second before. This was a feral, dangerous grin that spoke of pain and violence. It was a very clear warning. Clint dropped the remote control and ran. 

Bucky looked down to see Tony hanging over his arm even more, watching Clint’s escape upside down. Bucky jostled him a bit to get his attention back, and Tony looked up at him in confusion. “I didn’t know Clint could impersonate a roadrunner.” Bucky glanced back to where the archer had basically vanished and heard a mocking  **beep beep** echo through his mind. 

He smirked down at the inventor, “I can be real convincing darlin’” he straightened them both up before a small sound made him hyper aware of the other person in the room. 

It wasn’t that he’d forgotten about Steve, his training would never let that happen, but he had pushed him to the back of his mind as Tony’s taste and feel captured all his immediate attention. He studied Tony’s face for any sign of regret or shame, but all he found was some lingering amusement and a whole lot of lust. Something in him gentled at that, he didn’t want to consider what he’d do if Tony had actually reciprocated Steve’s ill advised crush. No matter. He lifted the shorter man by his waist so that his feet rested on top of Bucky’s own, then he pulled Tony’s arms up to fully wrap around his neck. Tony was looking up at him quizzically, but Bucky just smiled. Dropping a soft kiss on his head, Bucky watched Tony’s eyes slip closed in response before popping wide open as Bucky proceeded to march himself, and by extension Tony, out of the room and away from Steve. Tony laughed at the absurdity of the situation, his head thrown back even as his feet and arms remained in place. 

_ God you’re beautiful _ . Bucky thought, and he couldn’t resist pulling Tony in for another searing kiss when he raised his head to shoot him a questioning look. Bucky blindly scrambled for the elevator button before it finally slid open of its own accord (likely FRIDAY’s doing). Tony finally pushed himself free from Bucky’s embrace with a laugh. “Where to soldier?” Tony teased. 

“Wherever you are doll.” Bucky cooed back, completely wrapped around his genius’s finger. Tony turned to hit the button for his penthouse floor, and in that second Bucky looked back at Steve. 

He was still in the same spot he had been not even, god, ten minutes before. He was standing ramrod straight, his fists clenched so hard he was bleeding, and his face was an open book of grief and anger. 

Bucky tried his hardest in that moment to feel bad for what he’d done. What he’d denied Steve the opportunity to have. He never wanted to hurt him out of vengeance or vindictive spite. So he tried to feel bad. And he failed. Because he didn’t care what else it cost him if he got to have Tony. To kiss him and love him, care for and protect him. And have all those things from the genius in return. His beautiful generous and unbelievably kind genius. The only respite Bucky could give Steve in that moment was to wait until the elevator doors had closed to let the victorious and joyful smile stretch across his face once more. And when Tony tuned to him with his own happy smile, Bucky couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again and again and again. 

-End-


End file.
